Clans Of Hidden Forest: Sharing Fate
by Leader Of Sky Clan
Summary: The ancient prophecy predicting what may be the end of the clans is finally finding its path in the lives of the Hidden Forest cats. The prophesied kit has finally arrived and an ugly threat reared it's head. Can Sookie handle the expectations of SunClan, as well as LeafClan, DarkClan, and RapidClan?
1. Analogies and Prologue

**Clans Of Hidden Forest: A New Beginning**

Analogies

**SunClan:**

**Leader: Raystar- **a dark ginger tom with stunning blue eyes.

**Deputy: Flashpelt- **a pale ginger tom with leaf green eyes.

**Apprentice: Blazepaw**

**Medicine Cat: Cloudfur**- a stark white she-cat with blue eyes and long flowing fur.

**Warriors:**

**Firestone- **a dark ginger tom with white paws and dark green eyes.

**Brightfall- **a pale ginger she-cat with grey patches and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

**Honeynose- **a golden/honey colored she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Rocktail- **a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Blackfur- **a black tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: Darkpaw**

**Ashpelt- **a dark grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes.

**Firefoot- **a super fast dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Flametail- **a yellow tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: Hollypaw**

**Dawnfall- **a light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Hawlklight- ** a very handsome dark ginger tom with a black tale tip and yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

**Bluefire- **blue-grey she-cat with a ginger saddle and green eyes.

**Kits: **Yellowkit, Tawnykit, Orengekit

**Goldensky- **a gold colored she-cat with a white blaze and blue eyes.

**Kits: **Silverkit, Snowkit

**Dawnheart- **a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with three white paws and blue eyes.

**Kits: **Amberkit, Shadowkit, Morningkit

**Apprentices:**

**Blazepaw- **a dark tabby tom with a white blaze and blue eyes.

**Lightpaw- **a pale ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes.

**Whitepaw- **a white she cat with black ear tips and a black paw.

**Darkpaw- **a dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Hollypaw- **a pale ginger tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes.

**Elders:**

**Heatherheart- **a gentle dark grey, long furred, she-cat with green eyes.

**Windfur- **a dark grey tom with deep green eyes.

**Prologue****:**

_In a distant field, a tabby tom cat sat alone, looking at the sky. He closed his eyes and murmured, "She is coming."_

_A ginger tom approached from behind and murmured, "What do you see, Duskstripe?"_

_"The one to save us all, and bring the peace, will arrive within the moon."_

_The ginger tom nodded, and looked in the distance, "I hope so."_

**AN: Hay, I'm writing again :D, sorry to any old fans I may or may not have had... but I've really been working on my technique, so I hope this story is enjoyable! (if anyone doesn't know, you probably do, a saddle is just a really big spot on an animal's back :) )**


	2. Chapter 1

My house person was turning and tossing in its nest. It flipped from one side to the other so heavily that I was flung off the edge. It gave a soft cry and turned again. I looked at it in confusion and climbed back to its side, rubbing it's flat face with my nose. I purred softly to it and curled up close. That seemed to calm it, because it stopped moving around. Satisfied, I allowed myself to drift off.

I appeared in a grassy field. It went as far as I could see in the direction I was facing, but when I turned around I was faces with several boulders. My vision zoomed out so I could see lots of rocky canyons and cliffs. A strange voice echoed through my mind, "Follow your destiny... FIND THE CLANS!"

I jumped dream... I looked out the window near my person's nest, no plains or rocks near by. Even in the distance beyond the group of dens called 'town' there was only forest, I sighed softly. A gently hand ran down my back and along my tail, my person is up early. It spoke to me, but I didn't recognize any of the words that I knew so I just rubbed against it's hand. My person smiled and pulled out the traveling box. Its small and blue with slots in the side, and some kind of metal mesh for a entrance. I didn't really enjoy it, but the bumpy ride was usually worth the trouble. I curled up and slid my eyes shut.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I awoke to find we were still traveling, hm, it usually didn't take this long. From my place in the bed of the person's beast I could see nothing. As if it knew I was thinking about it, the beast growled and bumped. The strap holding my box suddenly let go, i could feel it snap. We hit another bump and I slid forward in my box. My claws were no use on the slick surface. With another jolt I went flying. Luckily my box landed beside the beast path and not on it. When I gained my wits I couldn't believe it, the field from my dreams was right in front of me. I let out a soft wimpier and curled up in the back of the box.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I could hear a group of concerned voices gathered around my box, which had become my prison. I had no idea how long I've been here, but It's dark out now. I decided to keep my eyes closed to see what I could learn without being detected.

"What is it?" came a small voice, probably a kitten.

"Don't know." said another voice, it was a young male by the sound of it.

"We all know people leave odd things on the path side sometimes." said an older sounding voice, but still male.

Suddenly the kitten cried out, "Theirs a cat in there!"

The young male bristled and growled in a low voice, "Show yourself."

I slunk submissively into view and said, "Can you help me? My name is Sookie."

The kitten looked at me in awe, "Is that a pet?"

"I suppose you could say that." I replied quietly.

The old tom, who had a dark brown tabby coat, said softly to the kitten, "Go fetch Raystar, Blazepaw."

The kitten, Blazepaw, jumped up and ran in the direction of the rocks. The younger tom looked at me with displeasure.

"Your no threat, for npow." he said.

The older tom glared at him and said, "Show more respect, Flashpelt, this is the cat SkyClan has been telling me about."

"SkyClan?" I asked.

The two continued talking, seeming not to notice my confused squeak.

"She will save us all." said the old tom.

"Um, EXCUSE ME!" I exclaimed.

The two turned and looked at me, Flashpelt looking a little annoyed.

"Yes?" he growled.

"Um, I'm just your regular pet, I don't, can't save anyone!"

The old tom looked at me and smiled, "That's not what your destiny holds, Whitepaw."

"Um, like I said, my name is Sookie."

At that moment the kitten, Blazepaw, returned with a large ginger tom.

"You seek, it is the white kit from my dreams." he told the tom.

"Duskstripe, are you sure?" asked the ginger tom.

"Completly. Now that the prophesied one is here I can join SkyClan." Replied the tom apparently names Duskstripe.

"Do you really think Cloudpaw is ready?" the ginger tom asked.

"The quarter moon meeting is tonight. Cloudpaw will receive her name and I will join SkyClan." Duskstripe responded confidently, "We'll have to leave soon if we want to make it to the SkyCave before the moon rises, so this is good by, my old friend."

The tom dipped his head, and Duskstripe left us.

The tom turned to me and said, "I am Raystar, leader of SunClan, welcome, prophesied kit."

"Why did he call me Whitekit?" I asked timidly.

"SkyClan works in mysterious ways, they told Duskstripe your name."

"But my name is sookie."

"You cannot have a pet name in a clan." Raystar replied gently, "Follow me, we're going back to camp."

We hurtled through the field, the two older cats showing no sign of tiring, or stopping. Blazepaw, on the other paw, seemed to have the same problem of short legs that I did.

"H-how far is it?" I panted to the other kitten.

"J-just a few more boulders ." he panted in response.

That was an understatement. We turned one last corner, and there it was. The camp was basically a huge hollowed out boulder. Inside were several smaller rooms. On the left wall there were three rooms, and on the right, two. The sixth den was high on the back wall, with several small ledges leading to it.

Blazepaw noticed where I was looking and said, "That's Raystar's den."  
Then I noticed the cats. Lots of cats, everywhere. Raystar motioned for me to follow and lead me to stand beneath his den. He jumped up to the ledge above me and called, "Let all cats old enough to fight for our clan gather here beneath the Rock Ledge for a clan meeting."

The cats sitting around pricked their ears and came to sit in front of me, at a distance so that they could see Raystar. Cats came out of the rooms as well. Looking around at all those faces I felt a little woosey. Then Raystar began to speak.

**HAY! sorry! I had this written yesterday when I posted annalogies, but I had to leave before I could get it on the computer! Hope you like it! XD**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Today is proof that our clan is strong and growing by naming a new apprentice." said Raystar.

The cats cheered happily, until one cat called out, "This is no clan cat!"

The cats fell into shocked silence. I searched the crowd for the voice, it belonged to a tom with black fur and yellow eyes.

"This kit has clan blood." said Raystar, "Just look at her. Yes, she is small, and her muscles are undeveloped, but that comes from living with out action Without working the muscles."

That was a bit offensive, oh well. I couldn't help but look down at myself. I still have the same shape I've always had. I the cats began murmuring in agreement.

"Now, if we don't have any more interruptions," Raystar shot the tom a glance, "I call to my warrior ancestors to look apon this kit, she has reached the age of six moons and is ready to learn the ways of your noble code."

Raystar turned to me, "Do you promise to learn this code to the best of your abilities?"

"I do." I replied.

"Then by the power of SkyClan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw."

The gathered cats cheered loudly.

When they settled down Raystar said, "Honeynose, you did an excellent job passing on your knowledge and loyalty to Firefoot, I know you will pass those same qualities to Whitepaw."

A golden colored she-cat rose smiling from the crowd and came to stand behind me.

"Touch noses with me." she murmured softly.

I complied and the cats went wild, except the black tom, I noticed.

Raystar retreated into his den. Honeynose and I were surrounded by cats chanting, "Whitepaw! Whitepaw!"

"I'll have someone show you around when things settle down." said Honeynose quietly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I'm Lightpaw!" announced a ginger she-cat, "Honeynose asked me to show you around."

I smiled at the peppy she-cat and said, "Sounds great!"

Lightpaw pointed to the den where Raystar had stood and said, "I'm sure you know that's Raystar's den."

I led me to the two dens on the right and motioned to the one closest to Raystar's den, "That's the elder's den, and the one next to it is the warrior's den."

She led me across the middle of the boulder-cave, as they call it, and as we passed a large pile of prey Lightpaw said, "That's the fresh kill pile."

When we reached the other side she said, "The middle den is the nursery."

I noted small kits playing in front of it.

"The one closest to Raystar's den is the medicine den, and the other is the apprentice den."

Lightpaw looked at me for a moment and said, "You look like you could use some sleep, come pick a nest."

"Are you sure I won't be needed?" I asked.  
"I don't think Raystar will have you do anything on your first day." Lightpaw assured me.

"Ok." I said with a smile and followed her into the den.

Lightpaw glanced around and said, "Hay, since everyone seems to be here, how 'bout some introductions?"

"Sounds good!" I said with a smile.

"Hay guys. come meet Whitepaw!" she called out, her voice echoing through the den.

One cat, a dark tabby, who had been sleeping in his nest, just flicked his ears in annoyance.

The other two, who had been sitting on the far side talking came over to join us.

"This is Hollypaw." said Lightpaw.

A pale ginger tabby she-cat flicked her tail in greeting.

"And you know Blazepaw."

"That grumpy tabby over there is Darkpaw. He's ok, sometimes." said Hollypaw, sending Darkpaw a sideways glance.

"Hollypaw and Darkpaw are litter mates." said Lightpaw.

I nodded taking in the information.

"You can have this nest." said Blazepaw, motioning to a dip in the floor near the back of the den.

It was filled with soft moss and feathers. I purred my thanks and curled up in my new nest.

I noticed Blazepaw climb into the nearest nest and drift off. With thoughts of Blazepaw in my head I fell into a dreamless sleep.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Lightpaw, Hollypaw, dawn patrol!" a sharp voice snapped me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes to see the black tom from earlier disappearing from the entrence.

"Thats Blackfur." Lightpaw told me quietly, "He's Darkpaw's mentor."

Then Hollepaw and Lightpaw hurried out to meet with the rest of the patrol, waving their tales in good by.

I stood up and shook the moss from my fur. I could see Blazepaw still sleeping in his nest. I smiled and padded into the main cave and saw Raystar and a long furred white she cat talking urgently.

"That's Duskstripe's apprentice, she'll have her full name now." said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned to see a dark ginger tom with white paws.

"I'm Firestone." he said.

"Hello." I said, lowering my head in respect.

"Lets go congratulate her."

I smiled and nodded.

We padded over to Raystar and the she-cat.

"My name is Cloudfur!" exclaimed the excited looking she-cat, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Firestone chuckled in amusement and said, "Yes darling."

I shot Raystar a confused look.

Raystar mouthed his reply, 'Cloudfur is his daughter.'

"So where's Duskstripe?" I heard Firestone ask.

Cloudfur fell quiet and looked at the ground.

"He is with SkyClan." she murmured.

Firestone looked shocked for a moment, then sighed, "He's been talking about leaving for a wile now..."

Cloudfur looked up with determination shining in her eyes, "I WILL be just as good a medicine cat as Duskstripe, I promise."

"I know you will." replied Firestone.

At that point i backed away quietly and went to find something in the fresh kill pile. I chose a small mouse and carried it over where Blazepaw and Darkpaw were sitting. Blazepaw was crunching happily on a robin and Darkpaw a lizard of some kind.

"May I join you?" I asked quietly.

"Sure!" Blazepaw called out brightly.

Darkpaw shot him a glare. I ignored the grumpy apprentice and sat down, taking a big bight of my mouse.

I couldn't help but exclaim, "This tastes amazing!"

"First mouse?" asked Blazepaw, chuckling a little, "Wait till you taste birds!"

Honeynose and Flashpelt walked over to us from the warrior's den.

"Come on," said Flashpelt, "we're going to take you two on a tour of the borders."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashpelt led us out of the boulder camp and to the edge of the rocky area where it was located.

"The first line of trees along here is our border with LeafClan." he said, "They live, hunt, and fight among trees and bushes."

We continued along the mundane plain until we reached a river. It cut through LeafClan's forest and flowed all the way through, and beyond SunClan territory.

"That's RapidClan's territory." said Honeynose, pointing to the land across the river.

"Which means," said Blazepaw, "That is DarkClan's territory!"

He pointed to a marshy area between LeafClan and RapidClan with his tail.

As I was studying the terrain, a dark brown tom appeared and growled, "And don't you forget it kit!"

"Shadowstar!" exclaimed Honeynose, eyes wide.

Two identical black toms and a mousy brown she-cat stepped out from the bushes where Shadowstar had come from.

"I think you've met Blackheart, Deadtooth, and Shallowfur." Shadowstar hissed menacingly.

"Don't you have your own kits to terrorize?" asked Flashpelt angerly.

After what the deputy had said, I decided to take a closer look at DarkClan's leader. His right eye was slightly cloudy and had a scar over it. His entire pelt was covered in scars, actually, and it seemed his tale was missing an inch or two.

Shadowstar growled lowly and said, "Hold your tong, mouse brain!"

Flashpelt hissed angerly, but held back.

"Why provoke us?" asked Honeynose, her voice full of fear, "SunClan and DarkClan have no quarrel."

"Oh but we do," said Shadowstar, "It seems some of you stupid weaklings have been stealing our prey. Our clan is much larger. We need all the prey we can catch and your not helping! Tell that to your Raystar."

With that the four cats went deeper into their own territory, Shadowstar's tail swishing angerly.

"SunClan woulden't steal their prey, right?" I asked timidly.

"Of course not." Honeynose soothed.

"We better go tell Ryastar." sighed Flashpelt, suddenly looking moons older.

Even Blazepaw was silent all the way back to camp. When we arrived we were mat by several kits.

"Flashpelt! Flashpelt! Did you catch any prey?" called a small dark ginger tom kit.

"No, Orengekit, we went on border patrol." he replied, a soft look in his usually guarded eyes.

"Aw," squeeked the kit, "Come on guys, they don't have any food."

With that Orengekit and his friends scampered off. Flashpelt went straight to Raystar's den. Blazepaw and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Why don't you two go get something to eat. There's not enough time to do anything else toady." said Honeynose.

Blazepaw and I headed off in the direction of the fresh kill pile.

"Wanna share a wren?" he asked.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"All cats old enough to fight for our clan gather here beneath the rock ledge for a clan meeting."

Blazepaw and I stood up and joined the cats gathering below the rock ledge. We sat with Lightpaw and Hollypaw, who had just emerged from the apprentice den.

"As you know," Raystar began, "there has been decent among the clans recently. Today DarkClan accused us of stealing prey."

Offended murmurs drifted through the crowd.

"The only solution is the prophecy kit. We will reveal her to the other clans at the moon meeting. That aside, Brightfall tells me Lightpaw is ready to become a warrior."

The clan cats cheered happily, while Lightpaw looked down in embarrassment.

"Come forward Lightpaw." said Raystar.

The sweet nurtured she-cat stood and walked to stand under the rock ledge. Raystar jumped down and stood in front of her. then a ginger she-cat with grey patches rose from the crowd and sat beside Lightpaw.

"Brightfall," said Raystar, addressing the she-cat, "You have done an excellent job in training Lightpaw. She has learned well the kindness and intilegence you possess. Is Lightpaw ready?"

"Yes." replied Brightfall, bowing her head.

Raystar turned to Lightpaw, "You have trained hard to learn the ways of our clan, and SkyClan's noble code. You have proven yourself to them as well as us, your own clan. Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold SkyClan's code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." said Lightpaw firmly.

"Then by the power of SkyClan I give you your warrior name, Lightheart."

The clan cats cheered and called out, "Lightheart! Lightheart!"

"As you know," said Raystar, "you will have to sit silent vigil tonight."

Lightheart nodded and sat herself in the middle of camp. Everyone else quietly went to their respective dens.

.o.o. OF THE MOON MEETING.o.o.o.

"RAYSTAR!" Lightheart's voice ripped through the early morning air, waking the entire camp.

I jumped up and ran out of the apprentice den, Blazepaw, Hollypaw, and Darkpaw right behind me.

At the entrance to the camp Lightheart was battling a huge black tom with white front paws. Raystar and the other warriors ran to to her aid. i led the apprentices in a charge to the elder's den. Some inner instinct kicked on and I called out instructions to the others, "Blazepaw, Darkpaw, go protect the nursery and the queens. Hollypaw and I will protect the elders."

"We're not to old to fight yet." said a voice behind me.

"Windfur and I will join the battle, but you kits can help if you like." said a long-furred grey she-cat.

The green eyed grey tom behind her nodded in agreement.

"Fine." I said facing the entrance.

Lightheart had been joined by Firestone, Raystar, and the warriors known as Rocktail, Ashpelt, and Dawnfall. They were being beaten back, and the enemy, a sent I didn't recognize, were streaming in. Hollypaw and I stood ready for battle. A large white tom broke from the fighting and ran across camp. He lept onto the rock ledge and called out, "ArrowClan, stand down!"

The cats from my own clan looked up in surprise.

"My name is Brightstar, for those of you who don't know. I am, obviously, the leader of ArrowClan. We are not here to fight you. Our ways are similar. We both follow our ancistors in SkyClan. We both have territories, young, and old to protect. ArrowClan and three other clans from our area need your help. We have been driven out by a huge group of rouges. The clans from our area, who live in territories similar to their own have come to ask for help. These rouges will stop at nothing. If we don't work together you will lose your territory as well."

We all looked up at Brightstar in awe. Raystar had left the group of cats wile Brightstar was talking and Joined him on the rock ledge.

"I am Raystar, we have much to discuss."

The two toms then turned to the cats blow and said at the same time, "Have peace."

**SO SORRY it took so long! I had a lot of going because of the 4th and then my grandpa's birthday! Well, here it is, and the next chapter is half way done itself! **


	5. Chapter 4

"Hi! I'm Gingerpaw!" the voice came from a ginger tabby she-cat about my own age.

"I'm Cavepaw." said a brown, almost black, tom darkly.

He stood next to gingerpaw protectively.

"I'm Whitepaw!" I said happily, "and this is Blazepaw!"

Blazepaw and Cavepaw were eyeing each other with anger.

"Whats wrong, Blazepaw?" I asked, "Your usually so friendly."

"Well, we WERE just fighting these cats." he replied defensively.

"We kinda started it." I argued.

"Ya!" growled Cavepaw, "you injured our innocent clan mates!"

"No, Cavepaw, it was our fault for just storming in, early in the day!"

"Ya! Its your fault!" growled Blazepaw.

"TOMS!" Gingerpaw and I yelled at the same time.

Both Blazepaw and Cavepaw immediately sat and shut their mouths.

.o.o. .o.o.o.

"Raystar!"

"Brightstar!"

Cloudfur and a mousy brown she-cat known as Mossytail burst into the leader's den and spoke at the same time.

"I've been sent a vision from SkyClan!" They continued to speak in unison.

"Slow down." said Brightstar, with a concerned look.

"What is it Cloudfur, Mossytail?" asked Raystar.

"I" they began together again, "no, you say it."

"We had a vision," said Cloudfur, "they were exactly the same."

"Except that we were each met by our respective mentors." continued Mossytail.

"Oh?" replied Raystar.

"Describe it." said Brightstar.

"I was met by Duskstripe in a clearing, somewhere in SkyClan, ans he gave me a prophecy. He said, 'Two clans, two cats, their fates the same, must unite all eight or evil will reign.' Then I saw an enormous battle, so many cats, there were more than in our part of the forest by far!"

Mossytail nodded in agreement.

The two leaders looked at each other with concern.

"What does it mean?" asked the two medison cats, speaking together once again, both looking wide eyed.

.o.o. WHITEPAW.o.o.o.

"Let all cats old enough to fight for our clan gather here beneath the rock ledge for a clan meeting." called Raystar.

Gingerpaw, Cavepae, Blazepaw, and I looked up from our little circle, well square really, and went to join the others.

When all the cats were seated Raystar began to speak, "Our medicine cats have had a vision from SkyClan."

Gasps of surprise rose from the crowd.

"ITS A SIGN!" roared Blackfur, jumping to his feet, "THESE CATS DO NOT BELONG HERE!"

"Actually, the prophecy proves they do." said Raystar calmly.

Blackfur shut his fowl mouth and sat down.

"We must unite all the clans to defeat a great danger, and only the prophicy kit can do it."

Also, as you know, tonight is the moon gathering. The cats going from SunClan are Flashpelt, Rocktail, Ashpelt, Firefoot, Cloudfur, Whitepaw, Blazepaw, and Windfur."

"From ArrowClan," said Brightstar, "is Longfur, Adderwind, Dustclaw, Spearpelt, Mossytail, Gingerpaw, Cavepaw, and Hollowtail."

"Dismissed." they said together, "cats going to the gathering get ready to go."

.o.o. MEETING.o.o.o

We sat in a very crowded clearing on the edge of LeafClan's territory. All the other clans had arrived before our clans, so we didn't have time to meet any of the other cats. As soon as we arrived Raystar and Brightstar had joined six other cats in the branches of a huge oak. it sat in the center of the clearing so all the cats could see.

"Welcome." said a slender tortishell she-cat, "I, Thistlestar of LeafClan will start the meeting. Ambertail had three kits and Sparrowflight was made a warrior. I know we are all curious about the strangers here tonight, but I think they should explain themselves."

Thistlestar dipped her head to signal she was finished speaking.

Shadowstar spoke next, "We, as DarkClan, would like to formally apologize to Raystar and SunClan for assuming you stole our prey. We have discovered a small group of rouges were the culprits.

Here a dark brown tabby tom with a black tail tip and paws interrupted, "No. I'm afraid Shadowstar, my friend, that this is no small group."

This must be the leader of the other marsh-like territory.

"What do you mean, Ashstar?" asked Shadowstar.

"These rougs are the reason that ArrowClan, BrambleClan, RushClan, and my own caln, DuskClan, had to leave our own territories.

"There were so many, we had no choice." said a soft voice. It came from a dark grey she-cat.

There was a collective gasp.

"Alright, quick introductions." said a pure white she-cat, "I, am Snowstar of RapidClan, the silver tabby she-cat is Silverstar of RushClan, Raystar is the grey tom with blue eyes and the leader of SunClan, the large white tom is Brightstar of ArrowClan, the dark tabby tom with the scarred eye is Shadowstar of DarkClan, Ashstar of DuskClan is the tabby tom with black paws and tail tip, the tortoiseshell who spoke first, as she said, is Thistlestar of LeafClan, and finally, Shadestar of BrambleClan is the grey she-cat who hasn't spoken."

After that Raystar and Brightstar began to speak, "Our prophecy kit has arrived, join us.."

Each leader said a different name,

"Gingerpaw." stated Brightstar.

"Whitepaw." said Raystar...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Yea, I know its short, but it seemed like a good place to stop! XD, anyway, please R&R! BY!**


	6. Chapter 5

Brightstar and Raystar looked at each other in confusion, and spoke at the same time again.

"Whitepaw?" asked Brightstar.

"Gingerpaw?" asked Raystar.

Gingerpaw and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Your the prophecy kit!" we exclaimed at the same time, as our leaders had.

"Well, uh, I suppose you should both come up here." Raystar said.

Gingerpaw and I nodded at each other and walked in step up the the Great Tree.

"Gingerpaw." Brightsatr said.

Gingerpaw lowered her head to the gathered cats.

"Whitepaw." said Raystar.

I followed Gingerpaw's example and dipped my head to the crowd.

They burst out cheering, "Gingerpaw! Whitepaw! Gingerpaw! Whitepaw!"

"The meeting is over." said Thistlestar.

Then she and the other leaders jumped from the tree, Gingerpaw and I close behind. We rejoined our own clans, and the cats who didn't know us already watched in awe. There were murmurings of 'prophecy kits!' and 'they will save us all!'

"WAIT!" a voice called out of the crowd.

All the cats went dead silent.

A dark brown tom stepped forward and growled, "we're just supposed to blindly follow these cats? They're barley apprentices!"

"Hold your tong, Deadleaf!" growled Shadowstar.

"NO!" Deadleaf spat, "I will not follow anything these KITS have to say!"

A few cats began to murmur in agreement.

I looked at Gingerpaw, who nodded.

"We only be apprentices," I began, "but if we know only one thing in all our training, it is that,"

"The clans MUST work together!" finished Gingerpaw.

Our words earned murmurs of agreement from the crowd as well.

"Well, you've heard them," said Raystar, "There are a lot of things we all have to consider, so we'll see you at the next meeting."

He then hurriedly led us away.

.o.o. .o.o.o.

"What has my scout group found?" asked a menacing looking black tom.

"We found the next four clans." hissed a skinny, tawny colored tom, "Unfortunately, we think the four we have defeated have joined them."

"NO!" the black to yowled, striking out at the skinny one.

"hay, hay, I'm just the messenger!" he cried out.

"Take another group and find out for sure!" the huge tom growled.

.o. .o.o.o.

"Whitepaw, lets do some battle training!" said Honeynose, walking up to me.

"Sounds great!" I replied, following her to the training hollow.

When we arrived Gingerpaw and a white she-cat with green eyes were arriving as well.

"This is my mentor Frostfur!" said Gingerpaw excitedly, "we're doing battle training!"

"Us to!" I exclaimed, just as excitedly.

"Why don't you pair up?" asked Frostfur and Honeynose together.

"Ok!" Gingerpaw and I said, also together.

We faced each other and slowly circled.

I pounced forward and the next thing I know I'm on the ground cradeling me head.

"Owowow!" I cried out.

"W-what happened?" asked Gingerpaw, also holding her head.

Honeynose and Frostfur were to busy laughing to answer at first, but then Frostfur managed to choke out, "y-you both pounced at the same time and bonked your heads!"

The two continued laughing and began to roll on the ground with mirth.

When they finished their laughing Honeynose said, a little breathlessly, "Why don't you two try it again?"  
Once again Gingerpaw and I faced each other. I decided to go defensive this time, but apparently so did she because we both just circled for five whole minuets. I was starting to get frustrated when I got the feeling someone was watching me.

'Ya! Somecat is watching us!' exclaimed Gingerpaw's voice, only her mouth didn't move.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No?" she replied.

I shook my head and continued circling her.

'I'm sure she said something..' I thought.

'HOW ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!' cried out Gingerpaw's voice again.

'I'm not in your head, how could I be in your head!' I thought in a panicky tone.

'I don't know but you are.'

'Ok, but lets not focus on this for now, lets see how we cant handle this spy.' I replied.

'I have an idea!' she exclaimed.

'Shush, your loud thoughts are giving me a migraine!' I thought/scolded.

'sorry.' she replied quietly.

'So whats your idea?' I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

'We can kind of drift towards the spy as we train.' she replied excitedly.

'That's a good idea.' I said, 'except we keep doing the same thing.'

'Well lets just say what we're going to do so the other doesn't do it.' she replied.

'Another good idea.' I replied, 'lets do it!'

At that moment a real voice interrupted our conversation.

"OOO this is gonna be good!" said Frostfur.

"Ya!" agreed Honeynose, "look how intently they are circling each other."

Gingerpaw and I smirked, 'Remember to keep a corner of our minds on our surroundings next time.'

'Will there be a next time?' asked Gingerpaw.

'I don't know," I replied, 'lets start.'

'Ok,' she thought, 'do a left hook NOW!'

I obeyed and shot my paw out, cuffing her on the side of the head.

She went sprawling, but closer to the spy.

'Ok, get up, and we'll circle til' my back is to the spy.' I told her.

In response she stood and shook her head. When my back was to the spy I thought to Gingerpaw, 'stand on your hind legs.'

We rose to our hind legs and batted at each other's ears for a bit.

Then I said, 'Ok, I'm going to trip you, be ready.'

After I said that I dived for her paws sending her sprawling into the bushes and onto the spy.

"Ha! Got you spy!" she called out.

The other cats in the area came running to see what was going on.

"GA! You clumsy kit!" the spy, a scrawny tawny colored tom hissed.

My vision flashed and I had the feeling I know this cat. So did Gingerpaw.

Then Frostfur and Honeynose ran up to us.

"Who are you?" growled Frostfur.

"Ha! I'm not talking to YOU!" he snorted.

"How about me?" asked Brightstar, appearing from nowhere.

**AN: Oh my gosh, sorry guys! I've been really busy lately so even though I've had this chapter and chapter 6 written for a wile I just haven't had a chance to type it! Band camp took two weeks and school starts Thursday, so I won't be able to update very often, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

(With Raystar and Brightstar, 3ed POV)

Raystar and Brightstar stood in the entrance of the SunClan leader's den. They were facing the spy, hackles raised nearly doubling their already huge size. The spy, scrawny compared to even a normal sized cat, was dwarfed by the two toms.

The tawny colored tom shook a little, but put on a defiant face and growled, "You don't scare me!"

"Then why do you shake?" the two larger toms said together.

"With rage!" the tom hissed, rising to his feet.

"Rage at what?" asked Raystar.

"At failing to return to my master with the information he seeks!" the tom growled.

"Who is your master?" asked Brightstar.

"I'll NEVER tell YOU!" the tom growled, turning his back.

Brightstar turned and left without a word, but the two toms had spoken mentally so Raystar knew he was going to go get the deputes.

Brightstar returned with Flashpelt and a grey tom known as Ashtail.

"Flashpelt, Ashtail, I would like you to go help the elders into the warrior's den. We will keep this SPY in the elder's den. Set up a guard when your done." instructed Raystar.

The two toms nodded and left the den.

.o.o. .o.o.o.

I was happily enjoying a thrush with Blazepaw wile Gingerpaw and Cavepaw shared a fish. It had been a gift from RushClan and RapidClan for some small task Hawlklight had helped with.

Then I happened to notice Brightstar exit Raystar's den. We all followed him with our eyes as we walked over to Flashpelt and Ashtail, then led them back to Raystar's a few moments the deputes exited Raystar's den and headed to the elder's den.

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked.

"Who knows." replied Gingerpaw.

"Lets go find out." said Blazepaw.

"For once I agree with the mouse brain." said Cavepaw.

"Hay, look in the river." growled Blazepaw.

Cavepaw rolled his eyes and padded towards the Elder's , Blazepaw, and I followed.

We were met by Flashpelt and Windfur."What 'cha doin'?" I asked.

"We're moving the elders to the warrior's den." Flashpelt responded vaguely.

"Need help?" asked Blazepaw.

"Go see what Ashpelt wants you to do." he replied, allowing Windfur to lean on him.

The four of us padded into the elder's den, blinking to accustom to the darkness.

"Hay guys, I've got Hollowtail, how about you grab the other two." Ashtail called to us in a friendly manner.

I nodded and we split up. Blazepaw and I walked over to Heatherheart and stood beside her. Gingerpaw and Blazepaw went to help Hollyfur, who had been asleep on the other side of the gently poked the elder's shoulder.

Heatherheart opened one eye and asked, "Whats all this commotion?"

"Field trip!" I cried out happily.

"Flashpelt and Ashtail are moving the elders to the warrior's den." explained Blazepaw.

"Ah." replied Heatherheart, climbing to her paws, "lets go."

We walked slowly, one on each side of the elderly cat. We met Flashpelt and Ashtail outside the warrior's den.

"We'll take it from here."

Blazepaw nodded and we went back to our little circle.

"What were we talking about?" asked Gingerpaw.

"Um, I don't remember." I replied.

"Hu, me neither." said Blazepaw.

Then a huge burst of light flashed behind my eyes and I fell to the ground.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Whitepaw? Whitepaw?" a voice echoed through my head.

I blinked slowly and my blurry vision focused on a fuzzy cat shaped from. It was Blazepaw.

"Thank goodness your awake!" he exclaimed.

I shook my head, trying to remove the fuzziness from my brain.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two suns!" exclaimed Blazepaw.

My jaw dropped, "TWO SUNS?!"

"Yepp." said Cloudfur, appearing from behind a vale of hanging ivy.

I stood and walked around a little.I saw Gingerpaw and Cavepaw so I walked over.

"Hay." I said with a friendly tone.

"Hi." I replied flatly.

"Whats with him?" I asked.

**AN: Hay guys :D here's the next chapter, 7 should be up soon to! Major things are about to happen!**

"Just being grumpy as usual." replied Gingerpaw.

"Well how would you feel if I suddenly passed out?!" exclaimed Cavepaw.

"Wait, you to?" I asked.

"You both went out at the same time." said Blazepaw, joining us.

"Thats weird." Gingerpaw and I said togther.

"Not as weird as that." Cavepaw and Blazepaw said togther.

"Ok you two, the girls need their rest." said Cloudfur, practically pushing the toms out the door.

At that moment we heard a loud yowel at the entrence to the Boulder Cave.


End file.
